


Will the Real Joker Please Stand Up? Everyone Else, Sit Down on Your Exploding Whoopee Cushions.

by Satchelfoot



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Joker (2019)
Genre: Characters Hating Alternate Versions of Themselves, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Trash Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: Mark Hamill’s Joker does not like Joaquin Phoenix’s so-called Joker. Not. One. Bit.Content advisory: threats of violence (nothing graphic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Will the Real Joker Please Stand Up? Everyone Else, Sit Down on Your Exploding Whoopee Cushions.

I just love reading about myself in these precious little stories. When Harley walks out on me and Batsy is away on some interdimensional foolishness, perusing the make-believe of my adoring fans sure beats away the doldrums. Beats them with a stick covered in razor wire and a nice rubber clown head on the end. 

But now there’s a new story about some pathetic loser doing the most tedious crimes under my name. And everyone has, so to speak, lost their minds over it. That’s not me, people! You think I do what I do because I’m just ever so sad and sick? You think I am what I am because Mummy kicked me down the stairs one too many times?! No! NO. I do it all for the fun of it. Where is this pewling imbecile’s sense of FUN? He can’t even rob a bank, steal a single priceless statue, or poison one measly water supply because he’s just too ground down by life and all its cruelties. HORSE MANURE!

Well. If you’re so miserable, my ludicrously mopey friend, I’ll be so very happy to end your misery. Let’s take this outside. Watch your back. Or don’t. I’ll get you anyway. You’ll find out who’s the biggest clown in Gotham.


End file.
